


Humans Aren't Gonna Behave

by chewysugar



Series: You Are The Diamonds [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Dean Winchester, Aggressive Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock & Ball Torture, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Sam and Dean have had enough, and Crowley ends up the recipient of their frustration and rage.





	Humans Aren't Gonna Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from the song "Savages." It's not remotely about sex, but it's a song that carries a lot of aggression in its tone and content.

To say that Crowley’s current predicament was interesting would have been a gross understatement. He wouldn’t go so far as to describe it as terrible, but it wasn’t exactly ideal. Leather bonds imbued with holy water chafed at his wrists and ankles. Not the first time he’d been in such a state. The pressure inside of his body, however, was entirely different, as was the burning humiliation.

“Faster.” The Moose’s voice came harsh at Crowley’s right. He turned his head a fraction—the only movement he could manage given his restraints. Sam’s pretty hazel eyes burned with satisfaction and lust. "Fuck him with it faster, Dean. He can take it."

Near the end of the slab where Crowley was bound, the Squirrel grunted in acquiescence. A moment later, the pressure between Crowley’s spread ass cheeks grew to a painful extent. He groaned, trying to squirm away from the contact.

“Like that don’t you, huh?” Dean sounded as if he’d found a treasure trove. “ 'Course you do. Doesn’t compared to being filled with my big dick does it?”

Dean’s body was beyond better than the blunt, invasive toy. Crowley had felt both Winchester’s almost all over him since they’d lured and then trapped him here. He’d been near broken by their relentless ministrations, and he was lord of Hell, for crying out loud.

But this slow torture was worse of all. His own length ached, exposed and beset with clips and clamps that also pinched his nipples. To have the two humans treating him like this, like a thing meant to be played with and discarded? It wreaked havoc on the parts of his psyche tied to his ego.

“Think we should let him come?” Sam strode forward. He jeans hung loose on his hips; his chest was bare, and his gaze nothing short of hateful.

“I don't think he really deserves it,” Dean growled as he pressed the solid rubber length as far as it would go. Crowley’s dick trembled. His balls burned with a need to release, but the good old boys wouldn’t let him, and he wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of asking.

Dean met his brother’s a eyes, and smiled. “You sure as hell do, though.”

Sam was already steely hard. Crowley felt his mind reel at the idea of being fucked with a length that, as much as he hated to admit it, did indeed dwarf his own.

The Moose walked slowly around Crowley. He stopped, inches from Crowley’s face. Denim shuffled against skin, and a moment later Crowley’s eyes were staring at Sam Winchester's gloriously bare, leaking cock.

Sam stroked Crowley’s lips. “Open wide, bitch.” So much rage and revenge packed into such a beautiful man.

When that broad crown of Sam’s clock finally split Crowley’s lips, he almost wanted to laugh. Maybe they’d finally broken him. But he couldn’t help but feel oddly proud. Sam and Dean had endured so much. Everyone had a breaking point, but still...who would have thought that the boys had it in them after all this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
